A deadbeat direct torque and flux control (DB-DTFC) system has been known as a control system directly controlling a magnetic flux and a torque of a motor. In the DB-DTFC system, a range designated to a magnetic flux of a motor is represented as a circle, and an equation of a change rate of a requested torque is represented as a straight line in a two-dimensional magnetic flux space. A control device using the DB-DTFC system controls a power conversion device by generating a command value used for controlling a magnetic flux and a torque of a motor using a relation between a circle and a straight line in a magnetic flux space. In a control device using the DB-DTFC system, it is desired that an induction motor is controlled with a high accuracy.